marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Chris Redfield is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil series by Capcom. Chris is a newcomer to the Marvel Vs. Capcom series, and is the second character from the Resident Evil franchise to appear in the series, superseding Jill Valentine, who previously appeared in Marvel Vs Capcom 2. Backstory Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. Their parents are never seen or mentioned in the games but the novels state that they died in a car crash. At the age of 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot and marksman, and excelled in firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately, he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors, though his file states that he retired, at 23/24 years of age. After leaving the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force (RE5 states S.T.A.R.S. contacted him) - a special unit mostly comprised of ex-military members, and created to quell the increase in the number of cases involving terrorism. Thinking he may as well try out, Chris went ahead and applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was placed in Alpha team with Albert Wesker as Captain. He was both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability (for which he had a friendly rivalry with Bravo team member Forest Speyer). It was here that he also met his future partner; Jill Valentine, and the two formed a very close bond with each other. Gameplay Chris appears in his B.S.A.A. attire as he does in Resident Evil 5. His moveset consists of using a variety of weapons, including, but not limited to: Magnums, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers. Support Attacks '(Projectile) Gun Fire -' Fires his SMG at the opponent. '() Grenade Toss - '''He throws a grenade a small distance. '() Combination Punch - '''Pummels the opponent with a series of punches. Hyper Combos '''Grenade Launcher: '''Chris pulls out a Grenade Launcher and fires an ice-elemental grenade at the opponent, freezing the opponent. Chris then proceeds to fire a normal grenade in the sky, and follows it with two more grenades, with the previous grenade that was fired upward then falling down on the opponent. '''Sweep Combo: '''Chris slashes the opponent twice with his knife, blasts them with his shotgun, fires an SMG burst, followed by a revolver shot and finally an RPG shot. '''Satellite Laser Device: '''His Level 3 Hyper combo. Chris pulls out a targeting device which allows the player to move a targeting cursor and aim it. Upon pressing any attack button, a huge laser is shot down at the area the player locked on at. This can be done a few times before the Hyper Combo is over. Trivia *Chris Redfield's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is the Hulk. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters